My Love From Another Star
by JayXLin
Summary: Usui Takumi was an outer world beauty. Literally. Landing on Earth 400 years ago, he has observed humans carefully for the past centuries. On top of being a hot babe, he also has enhanced hearing, vision, and agility. All the more reason that he has a cynical view towards humans. That is, when a sudden encounter with a human girl changed his life 180 degrees.


**Disclaimer: This story is inspired by the Korean drama You Who Came From The Stars, it is only my own idea to create a little crossover of these two. Some contents in the plot may be similar.**

**Summary: Usui Takumi was an outer world beauty. Literally. Landing on Earth 400 years ago, he has observed humans carefully for the past centuries. On top of having hot looks, he also has enhanced hearing, vision, and agility. All the more reason that he has a cynical view towards humans. That is, when a sudden encounter with girl changed his life 180 degrees.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: My Star AK6.7YXV**

Four hundred years ago, I landed on the planet Earth. And for centuries, I have gazed upon the planet like a new found toy of a child. We were curious about the planet, the people from my star. We always wanted to see, feel, touch, and explore the faces of this planet. However, before long, new living existences were found - humans.

Humans weren't a problem, there was just around seven million of them. I have carefully observed their actions for centuries, and have more enough reasons to be disgusted. They were so fragile, like a glass sculpture. No matter how beautiful they are, one little push can lead to it's complete downfall. Of course, glass sculptures are actually beautiful, and humans... well, not so much.

As I started down the stairs of my apartment, I started the coffee machine and toaster at the same time, and let my daily newspaper fly into my hand. To a normal human, this may seem unusual, or even to the extreme, creepy. But to me, it was just my daily life. Space control, electronic influence, enhanced vision, hearing, and agility were with me the day I existed, not to mention what humans call "an exceptional IQ and EQ."

I sat down in the master seat of my fourteen seat dining table set. My coffee zipped gently into my hand while I read the morning news. Not long after, my toast was ready. I walked back upstairs as my plates and cup washed themselves in the dishwasher. Even though humans are not as fair, not a smart, and not as kind as the people from my star, I cannot argue about their inventions. Their inventions merely make their lives much more convenient, but they also become a lazy habit for humans which increases the population of obese people.

Washing up, I picked out an Armani black coat with a Burberry scarf. Although it was early November in Tokyo, snow already consumed most of the areas. It was supposed to be cold. But, as an alien, I do not feel "cold," I merely wear these irritating coats and scarves to blend in within humans.

I rode my bike towards the main streets of Tokyo, avoiding the busy streets full of cars. As usual, the air was polluted. To think that four hundred years had change the nation of Japan this much. The green light changed into red, and out of boredom, I stared at the large screen TV at the crossroad. the news was on and the news reporter reported about an arriving comet - AV6J5. It was approximated to arrive in about three month's time.

I froze ad stared at the graphics. Comet AV6J5, was the mundane name for it, but for me, I immediately knew it was my way back home. Four hundred years ago, my companions and I used the same method to disguise our spaceship as a comet, and thus, arriving on this planet.

Coincidence or not, perhaps they have come for me. Four hundred years for earthling may seem to be eternity, but time on my star was different. A hundred years may seem to be a single minute, and before we knew it, it was already four centuries.

I continued riding on my bike, never even bothering to get a not economy friendly car. As I rode up to the building, an assistant took my bike and greeted me, "Welcome, Mr. Walker."

With a straight face, I walked ahead into the elevator without looking at her.

* * *

"Suzuna? Hey it's me. I might be a little late for lunch so don't wait for me. Order anything you want with Shintani and leave the bill to me," I quickly said as I got out of the car. The steps of my heels echoed loudly in the empty eight story garage.

"Don't worry, I'll just ask Yukimura to get me a take-out. I'm supposed to meet up with a client that was sued for copyright infringement."

Pause.

"What? No, I'm not secretly dating a sexy guy."

I fumbled with my papers and straitened up my purse.

"Client? Suzuna, you know I can't leak any personal information of any of them."

Pause.

"Suzuna, I can hear Shintani's stomach rumbling. Go get some food. I'm about to go on the elevator anyways. No signal. Bye," I quickly shut my phone and carried my huge stack of files properly. I entered the Main Japan Branch of the Walker Corporation and saw a figure walk straight past me from the garage, and passed by the lady at the lobby desk with a cool manner.

I frowned at the blonde man's rude behavior. He wasn't some three year old, is he?

I snapped out of daydream and realized that the elevator doors were about to close.

"Wait! Wait! Please wait for me!" I called at the man. Instead of kindly pressing the open button for me, he ignored my calls and let the elevator doors close on me.

Are you serious? What kind of bastard- Oh wow, he's pretty hot. Wait, what hell am I saying?!

I sighed angrily and walked up to the front desk. The lady who was ignored earlier exchanged friendly smiles with me and asked, "May I help you?"

"Hi, I'm looking for the upper official conference room?" I answered.

"And you are?"

"Ayuzawa Misaki, I'm the Walker Corps' new representative lawyer," I introduced.

The lady who had the name tag "Hashimoto Rin" brightened and bowed. "Ah! So you are Ayuzawa-san! Please follow me," she lead the way.

I smiled and thanked her when she offered to carry some of my files.

As we went up the elevator, I decided to start a conversation.

"That man earlier was so rude. You even took his bike for him. How can he be so arrogant?" I complained.

Rin smiled uneasily. "H-Honestly, I don't think he is that bad."

"What?" I said in awestruck.

"That was Mr. Walker, the sole founder of the Walker Corporations. It must be hard for him to be such a young entrepreneur. I have heard rumors of him to be even worse. No one dares to utter a single wrong syllable in front of him."

My jaw nearly dropped. "Him? You mean that's Takumi Walker?" I stared in disbelief of how rude my future partner was. Rin nodded.

The elevator doors "dinged" and opened to reveal a certain blonde haired man.

Speak of the devil. Takumi Walker, my future business Walker.

* * *

**That's the first chapter guys. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm on a major, major, major writer's block on Disguised Love. Review or PM me for any ideas for my stories. Thank you all for your continuous support.**

**-KW**


End file.
